Location based services provide services or information recommendations based on a user's location information. The qualities of the location based services are dependent on techniques for destination prediction. If the user's destination location can be predicted accurately, it is then possible to provide the user with personalized location based services and associated information recommendations in accordance with the place to which the user is destined in the future. For example, information on parking lots, traffic conditions and shop discounts near the user's destination can be automatically provided to the user.
Traditional destination prediction techniques rely on a transition pattern between locations to predict a possible destination location in the future. However, in most cases, the characteristics of the transition between locations might not be sufficiently significant. For example, a certain user usually goes to parks on weekends, but may go to different parks each time. In this case, it is impossible to find out the location transmission pattern of the user and thus impossible to accurately predict the user's destination location.
Thus, there is a need for a solution capable of accurately predicting a user's destination location.